


What's Love Got to Do with It

by Amne_sia



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amne_sia/pseuds/Amne_sia
Summary: - Рядом с тобой моё место, Магс."Магс"Только Александру было позволено так называть Верховного мага Бруклина. Только ему было позволено видеть "домашнего" мага, без полного марафета, в фартуке, возможно даже на голое тело. Только ему можно было оставлять красные метки на бронзовой коже, и брать его где вздумается, даже жёстко, оставляя синяки на стройных бёдрах.





	What's Love Got to Do with It

Приглушённый свет мягко растекался по спальне, оставляя на стенах замысловатые тени. Античные вазы, картины, считавшиеся давно пропавшими, придавали интимности изысканную красоту. Кровать с красными балдахинами, засыпанная множеством подушек с разнообразными рисунками, чуть провисая, нежно укутывала в себе Верховного мага. Ни грамма косметики, волосы растрёпаны и даже не собраны в маленький хвостик, вселенская усталость в глазах и впалые щёки.  
  
— Ты пришёл, — прошептал Магнус, встречаясь с небесно-голубыми глазами нефилима, стоящего около двери.  
  
— Глупый, а куда мне ещё идти? — нежная улыбка и любящий взгляд отуманивали разум, вынуждая вбирать в лёгкие как можно больше воздуха, чтобы не задохнуться от переполняющих чувств и эмоций.  
  
Алек снял кожаную куртку, кинув её на пол, и лёгкие, невесомые шаги босых ног привели его к магу, раскинувшемуся на кровати.  
  
— Рядом с тобой моё место, Магс.  
  
 _«Магс»._  
Только Александру было позволено так называть Верховного мага Бруклина. Только ему было позволено видеть «домашнего» мага, без полного марафета, в фартуке, возможно даже на голое тело. Только ему можно было оставлять красные метки на бронзовой коже и брать его, где вздумается, даже жёстко, оставляя синяки на стройных бёдрах.  
  
Сняв оставшееся боевое облачение сумеречного охотника, демонстрируя накаченное сильное тело, испещрённое рунами и шрамами предыдущих сражений, Алек забрался на кровать, усаживаясь магу на бёдра.  
Длинные тонкие пальцы лучника скользили по мягкому шёлку рубашки, расстёгивая маленькие пуговички и обнажая нежную кожу с таким родным запахом сандалового дерева.  
Раздвинув полы рубашки в разные стороны, Алек припал нежными губами к коричневым бусинкам чувствительных и таких манящих сосков, слушая тяжёлое дыхание любимого мага. И поднимаясь вверх, оставляя мокрые дорожки из горячих поцелуев, впился ровными, чуть острыми зубами в пульсирующее местечко на шее, после нежно зализывая маленькую ранку.  
  
— Я так скучаю по тебе, мой глупый нефилим, — ласковый шёпот вперемешку со стонами расползался по спальне, медленно оседая на приглянувшуюся ему поверхность.  
  
— Но сейчас же я здесь, — горячее дыхание опаляло ухо, будоража и без того тяжёлое ватное тело, заставляя бёдрами податься вперёд.  
  
Влажный, горячий плен любимых пухлых губ, приглушённый стон в поцелуй, ласковый танец языков: всё это возносило любовников на вершину блаженства, оставляя их одних нежиться в томной ленивой неге, наслаждаться друг другом.  
  
Алек старался не оставить без внимания даже миллиметр разгорячённого тела, спускаясь поцелуями всё ниже, вырисовывая языком разнообразные узоры, и нежно кусая маленький участок кожи, где должен быть пупок.  
  
— Что ты… Ах… Александр…  
  
Глаза в глаза, горячие ласки, пошлые звуки и громкие стоны. Кулаки, сжимающие густые угольно-чёрные волосы, направляли, задавали ритм. Глубоко, горячо, распаляя сильнее, через край.  
А по венам, кровь, словно расплавленное золото, обжигает изнутри, до щемящей боли в груди, вырывая уже не стоны, а крики.  
Чувствуется приближение сладкого финала. Фейерверк, цунами и блядские звёздочки перед глазами. Они заволакивают разум густым белым туманом. Отпускают на волю обжигающие слёзы, словно кислота, разъедающая всё вокруг, оставляя уродливые дорожки шрамов.  
  
— Почему? — Магнус перевернулся на бок, поджимая под себя колени и давая волю бесшумному крику.  
  
— Магнус? Что случилось? — встревоженный любимый голос, теперь как ржавое лезвие режет слух, обнажает чувствительные нервы, в последние дни натянутые до предела.  
  
— Почему? Я так тебя люблю…так люблю, — и хочется выть голодным волком, кричать, но силы остались только на тихие всхлипы и немую мольбу.  
  
— Магнус…  
  
— Я не смогу без тебя, Александр…  
  
И призрак, горем и безысходностью принесённый в реальность, растает, оставляя в душе влюблённого мага одну пустоту, а вместо тела безжизненную оболочку. Ведь реальность жалко меркнет перед тем, что способно нарисовать наше воображение…


End file.
